


Stupid with Love

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Crushes, F/F, byleth hot, edelgard just be a hs senior trying to live, i didn’t even proofread this i’m just sick and was ljke yes i will write, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: acting dumb(x) = loveedelgard’s got a crush on the student teacher and she can’t seem to pay attention.(ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH I WROTE THIS SHIT WITH A FEVER AND PLEASE DONT LET ME WRITE EVER IM SORRY ITS TRASH BUT I DONT KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT AO3 TO KNOW HOW TO DELETE IT)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 85





	Stupid with Love

**Author's Note:**

> i’m very sick. anyway i wrote this instead of working on a bunch of other things bc i’m a high school senior and want to graduate. anyway i also listened to the mean girls musical for the first time this week and couldn’t get stupid with love out of my head hence the title.

Edelgard would do everything in her power to graduate strong and it is that ambition she will meet.

Until second semester of her Calculus BC class.

It wasn’t that the material was challenging, it was a matter of paying attention ever since Ms. Casagrande brought in a student teacher. Ever since then it was a downward spiral as she continued to give the student teacher more leeway with the class until Ms. Casagrande didn’t even show up. No matter how much Edelgard reasoned with herself and listened to lectures from her logical side of thinking on the inappropriateness of student/teacher relations, she still found herself in class, back at square one, staring at Ms. Eisner.

Curse herself for being a dumb 18 year old lesbian.

Her selfish desires would call out and say things like “Well, Ms. Eisner has always encouraged us to treat her as a peer,” “She doesn’t ever need to know that you have a crush,” and the immature “You’re legal!” Class wrapped up and the love spell was lifted. The light haired girl looked down at her notebook. She wasn’t surprised to see a thousand doodles and absolutely nothing pertaining to parametric equations. Oh well, it’s not like she hadn’t taught herself the material for the last three units anyways.

“Hey, Edelgard?” a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Um, yes?” 

“Do you have any time to talk? I can always write you a pass to your next class.”

Shit. Stay cool. “I mean it’s fine. Is everything alright my teacher?”

Her emotions were so hard to read but something about it made Edelgard want to learn how to decipher her code. Especially right now. What would she be needing to discuss with her? God that shirt was distracting.

Ms. Eisner motioned over to her desk and subsequently pulled aside a chair from a desk for the younger girl to sit down. 

“Is everything alright? Personally, I mean?” the student teacher asked, “I won’t pry but it seems I’ve been able to help with quite a few student issues and besides that, your performance has been less than stellar.”

Edelgard frowned a bit at the last sentence causing the teacher to continue, “I only mean since you have gotten near perfect scores on every assignment and such, but as I’ve taken the reins your scores have suffered ever so slightly. Is it something that I should work on?”

“Oh! No, it’s definitely not a matter of your teaching methods. You are an excellent instructor! It’s just...” she chewed her lip racking her brain for something, “I’m having trouble with my note taking...”

She wasn’t lying!

“Hmm. Well if you don’t mind, I could help you evaluate where you are going wrong with your note taking?” Ms. Eisner looked with calmer eyes. “Let’s see what you jotted down for today’s lecture.”

“O-Oh... um... I actually didn’t take notes this class...” Edelgard felt her hands reaching up for her hair. One day she will get over that nervous habit, but today is not that day.

“I thought I s-“

“We can look at the notes I took last class!” she interrupted pulling her notebook back out from her bag.

Sure, they were more sketch paper than notes but it was more informative than today’s. For once, Edelgard was grateful that she could never quite pin down her teacher’s nose. Surely she wouldn’t even think that ugly drawing would be her! Edelgard braced herself mentally and placed the notebook down on Ms. Eisner’s desk.

“Wow. You’re a very talented artist.” The girl’s face went red.

“It’s nothing, it’s just a hobby...” 

She giggled softly and Edelgard felt like she would do anything to hear that sound again. How embarrassing.

“Well, I would never tell you to stop expressing yourself artistically, I’d say you’re probably just distracting yourself. If you ever need anything clarified we could always do tutoring sessions?”

Damn her. And this is the part when she’s going to say yes. Edelgard nodded her head as Ms. Eisner gave times that fit with her schedule and Edelgard followed. They settled for Thursdays, an hour before school, and Edelgard didn’t know whether or not she was excited or dreading those hours she would be spending with her. Perhaps the earlier hour would sedate her irrational teen girl feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading! hope it wasn’t awful lol!


End file.
